


Let Me Fade

by Lilly_C



Series: Let Me Fade [4]
Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Announcements, Break Up, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Het Relationship, Celebrations, Comfort, Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Decisions, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Female Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Headcanon, Intimacy, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, Living Together, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Canonical Character(s), Old Friends, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Past Child Abuse, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Single Parents, Some humour, Team, Team as Family, Unplanned Pregnancy, What-If, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m very happy with the choices I’ve made, you have to make your own.”</p><p>**Currently on hiatus**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for round two of cotton candy bingo, prompts used are wild card; pregnancy, sad/upset, night, morning, evening, restaurant, dreams, feeling a/the baby kick, massage, reluctant help/comfort, future.
> 
> Spoilers for Fallen Angels, Bloodsport, Ends Of Justice, post series and post canon.
> 
> This fic follows a canon divergent timeline beginning with the alluded to negative pregnancy test from Fallen Angels and then focusing on selected events from Bloodsport and Ends Of Justice before moving on to post series and post canon events.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The timeline for chapters one to five is May 2010 to July 2010 and follows Taggart canon for the episodes Fallen Angels, Bloodsport and Ends Of Justice.
> 
> Prompt: pregnancy (for the wild card)

It was the second time that Jackie had done an over the counter pregnancy test in the last month and this time it was to make sure that the positive result of the first one wasn’t a fluke. She was impatiently tapping her fingers against the sink while keeping an eye to the countdown timer on her phone.

She let out a barely audible “Shit,” when Karen entered the toilets. Thankfully the other woman remained silent, only giving her an _I won’t ask_ look.

Upon hearing the toilet flush, Jackie glumly said, “I didn’t want anyone to know.” The timer buzzed it’s completion and she heaved a sigh, hesitating to look at the white stick for fear that the first result had indeed been a fluke.

Karen glanced at the test. “It’s positive. When did you first find out?” She enquired.

“Two weeks ago. I only did this test to make sure because they aren’t always accurate.”

Karen was about to leave. “Come to my office.”

Jackie followed her out to the hallway. “I should get back and finish reading the report on the Ferguson’s.”

“It can wait for five minutes. This can’t.”

The two women made their way to the office, chatting about the current case to avoid any potential gossip mongers in the vicinity. Once they were inside Karen handed Jackie a small bottle of water before sitting next to her on the couch.

Jackie took a swig of the water, eyeing Karen with a mixture of gratitude and suspicion as they hadn’t exactly gotten off to the best of starts, especially with her siding with Casey and Moretti over Burke’s actions during the Scott Clarkson investigation.

She could sense that Karen felt that part of being the boss meant that she also had to take an interest in the lives of her charges and sometimes that approach may have backfired on her in the past, especially when her motives for reaching out and being a friend were met with reservations.

“Does the father know?” Karen asked, knowing that she was already overstepping the line.

Jackie shook her head. “Not yet, I haven’t found the right time to tell him.”

Karen glanced at Jackie, wondering how she and Robbie had managed to keep a romantic relationship secret from the rest of the team for so long, although she did want to ask she knew that she’d be putting her foot in it and the last thing she wanted to do was the push the other woman away when she needed a friend, not a judge.

“I’m the last person to be giving advice on relationships,” Karen admitted. “I do know that if I was in your position, I’d tell the father as soon as possible because he’ll want to be with you every step of the way.”

Jackie read between the lines of Karen's comments and the unspoken _are they or aren't they question_ , confirming that, “Robbie’s not the father. Chris is.”

Karen worried her lower lip realising that she’d jumped to the wrong conclusion about the pair. “It isn’t any of my business.”

“If I had a quid for every time someone told me about those rumours, I could retire,” she joked.

Karen let out a soft chuckle at the quip. “I didn’t realise that you were aware of them.”

“It’s hard not to be aware of them,” Jackie smiled. “Listen, ma’am, I should be getting back.”

Karen offered Jackie a small card with a handwritten number on the back. “Jackie, call me Karen. This is my mobile number. Any time that you want to talk, ring me or send a text if it’s really late.”

Putting the card in her pocket, Jackie opened the door. “Thanks m….” she stopped to correct herself, “Karen.”

Karen followed her out of the office and down to the communal kitchenette, discretely placing her hand on Jackie’s arm. “Anything, any time,” she quietly reminded before going back up to her office. Jackie smiled at the friendly gesture while she busied herself for a few minutes with making a cup of tea to take back with her and keep her going while she tackled the ever growing pile of paperwork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _(Jackie and Karen)_ \- The events of this chapter take place between the scenes in Fallen Angels when Jackie asks Karen if she has a family and when Robbie apologises to Jackie and hugs her.
> 
> I know that in Fallen Angels Jackie said to Robbie _“Turns out I’m not, wasn’t meant to be.”_ about the pregnancy test, yet, all I kept saying to my other half when we re-watched the ep on the New Blood DVD were ‘what if the test was positive’ and ‘what if Jackie already knew she was pregnant and that over-the-counter test Robbie saw in her desk was a second one.' and from those two questions and subsequent discussion came this canon divergent story.
> 
> As for Jackie and Karen, I actually wanted to see a friendship between them because it would have been nice to have that and because I didn’t get it I decided to have a developing friendship between them for this story and that will be explored more in future chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: sad/upset.

Jackie frowned when she spotted Robbie waiting on the steps outside her flat as she pulled into the parking area opposite the property. Cutting the engine she waited for a beat before getting out, collecting her paperwork from the back seat and locking the vehicle.

Robbie stood up as she approached him. “What are you doing here?” She enquired, as he took the files from her, he replied, “Waiting for you,” as though stating the obvious was his only option, returning to his previous place.

It had been one of those emotionally draining cases when all she wanted to do was go inside, lock the door, crawl into the bed and sleep for a week. “I can’t deal with any of this right now Robbie.”

Robbie let out a shaky breath. “Sit down. We need to talk about the last few days.” He softly smiled when she complied, taking the vacant space beside him.

“Robbie, I’m exhausted. Can we do this tomorrow?”

He watched her for several seconds before he started talking. “I’m sorry for being such a pain lately, not just the Ferguson case but with you and Chris, that’s none of my business.” He stopped for a beat before asking, “How long have you known?”

“Apology accepted and I’m sorry too. This case has been tough on everyone. It’s just got to us more because we both know which buttons to push for a reaction and we always get one even when don’t mean to.” She stopped for a moment when she realised that he’d figured out that she was pregnant, she opted to feign ignorance, “How long have I known about what?”

“The baby, Jackie, you’re all over the place. One minute you’re laughing and joking, the next you’re bursting into tears and biting everyone’s head off.” He paused for a moment. “You’re not like that, even when you’re in a shitty mood you just get on with it.”

She wasn’t aware that she had been a bundle of mixed emotions but she was glad that it was Robbie telling her because she trusts him and he knows her inside out. Were it anyone else telling these things she would have told them to piss off.

“I’ve known for a couple of weeks now. I still can’t get my head around it because I gave up on having a child and I always thought that kids would be one of those things that never happened for me.”

Robbie merely nodded at her answer. Although he was happy about her news he knew that she often pushed herself too hard and he didn’t want anything to happen to her or the baby, it also worried him because he knew how difficult conceiving had been for her in the past and was always upset for her when the tests were negative,. “Have you told Chris?”

“Not yet, I haven’t seen him since yesterday.” Jackie said, shaking her head at what she was about say. “I don’t know how to tell him. I’ve never been in this situation before and every time I think I’ve got it right, it feels wrong.”

“You’ll figure it out darling,” Robbie said before turning slightly, reaching to retrieve an item on the step above him, he passed the small gift bag to Jackie. “I saw it when I was in town and I couldn’t resist,” he admitted while watching her open the package.

Jackie pulled out a small grey coloured bear holding a red love heart between it’s paws with the words _best mummy_ sewn into the heart. She wiped tears away with the back of her hand before drawing him into a hug. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“There’s also a card,” Robbie said.

Moving away from the embrace, Jackie took the purple envelope out of the bag. She smiled at the silly cartoon drawing on the front, and started laughing when she read some of the promises that he’d written in the blank space. “Free babysitting any time? I’ll make sure that you honour that promise,” she teased. 

Robbie gave her shoulder a squeeze. “I’ll let you go. Sweet dreams.”

“Night Robbie, and thanks for the bear.” Jackie stayed on the steps while watching Robbie get into his car and drive off before she got up and went inside.

She felt that sharing the last twenty minutes with him would go some way to helping them mend their fractured friendship and hopefully get them back on track because she missed him, missed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _(Robbie/Jackie)_ \- The events of this chapter take place at the end of Fallen Angels, after Jackie has dropped Callum off (we assumed it was at a safe house or a children’s home rather than with his mother given the events of the ep.)
> 
> I felt that Robbie and Jackie were arguing a lot more than they usually do in this ep and there seemed to be more to it than the highly fuelled emotions of the investigation. 
> 
> Sitting on the steps outside Jackie’s flat and talking was inspired by a scene in Pinnacle when they were waiting for Carol Kent to come back. I love how relaxed they were in that scene.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: night.

It had been over a week since their late night conversation outside Jackie's flat, although things between them had been improving it hadn’t been enough for Burke to stop worrying about his best detectives.

Upon entering Robbie's apartment Jackie went straight to the sofa, making herself comfortable while he made them a hot drink. She took her shoes off, relieved to finally be able to give her aching feet a break from the high heels that she wasn't used to wearing. 

A few minutes later Robbie placed their drinks on the floor beside the sofa before joining her. He watched her for a several beats before giving her a gentle nudge and calling her name when she didn't open her eyes. “I'll make up the bed,” he said.

“I should go, I’ll phone for a taxi.”

“It's late. Stay here tonight and I’ll drop you off at home before work.”

Jackie smiled at the concern he was showing. “Okay but where will I sleep? The both of us won't fit on here.”

“You can sleep in my bed,” Robbie offered. “I’m fine sleeping on here.”

His gesture worried her because her instincts were telling her that he was hiding something that she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. “When did you last sleep in your bed?”

“Honestly?” Robbie said while pushing his fingers through his hair. “I can't remember. I think it was before Donna and I...” he trailed off.

“You told me you were just friends. Do I want to know?”

Robbie frowned at her question. “It isn't as sordid as you think it is. One night she took her cut from the takings and McGreavy said that she'd ripped him off. He started beating her up, so I intervened and took the beating instead.”

Jackie couldn't bring herself to say _you're a disaster_ because judgement was the last thing he needed from her.

“After McGreavy had finished, Donna got me to hospital and stayed with me, helping me at home after I was discharged.”

Damnit, he'd been in more trouble than she'd realised and she felt guilty because she hadn't been there for him when he needed her. “The envelope he gave you.” She paused. “It wasn't really winnings was it?”

Robbie sighed. “Some of it was winnings from a poker game and some of it was for my silence over the attack on Donna.”

“You should have reported it Robbie. You could have come to me and we could have dealt with it together.”

“I wanted to tell you, I did but I also knew that it was something that I had to try and fix myself.”

Jackie nodded, recognising that he felt that he couldn't talk to her about some of his recent escapades. She covered her mouth while she yawned.

“You need sleep,” Robbie chuckled.

“I'll go to sleep when we've finished talking.”

“It can wait until morning.”

“No it can't and I don't like that you're giving up your bed for me.” Jackie got up, extending her hand to help him up. “Come on, we can finish this conversation in bed.” She purposely stopped herself saying _like we used to do._

Robbie smiled at the last comment, following her in to his rarely used bedroom. He retrieved a t-shirt and pair of boxers from the drawer, passing them to her. “You need something to sleep in,” he pointed out.

While Jackie was in the bathroom changing into the night clothes, he stripped down to his under shirt and boxers before sitting on the bed waiting for her to return.

~

Neither wanted to admit that of all the things they missed about spending time with each other it was lying in bed and talking in the middle of the night that was at the top of their respective lists.

“Chris still disappoints me,” Robbie remarked.

“Me too but whatever we decide it will because it's the best thing for us to do.”

Robbie placed his hand on her belly for a beat before shuffling down the sheets. “Hey Peanut,” he whispered to the baby. “I'm Robbie and your mummy is the greatest woman I have ever known. Although I’m not your daddy, you can always count on me and so can your mummy. I'll do anything for the both of you.”

Jackie wanted to laugh at him because it was still too early in the pregnancy for there to be noticeable physical changes to her body, yet his actions and words were more endearing than amusing, knowing that he meant every word that he had said. This, she thought, may be the start of him changing his ways and finally calming down.

“Aww that's sweet,” she commented. “You're talking to me, not Peanut.” She hadn't meant to use the same term of endearment that he had, however, it was an improvement on saying the baby and she wasn't sure why but referring to an unborn child as 'it' had always bugged her.

“Regardless of what happens with Chris. If you do stay together, I’ll always be here for you and Peanut.”

“At the moment I'm not too sure what's happening with us. He's away in Edinburgh a lot, more than I expected him to be.” Jackie let out another yawn. “Sorry, I can't help it.”

He was a little curious about Chris’s trips to the capital but chose not to mention it until he could find out the reasons for them.

“I'm keeping you up,” Robbie joked. “I'll shut up now.” 

“Night Robbie,” Jackie said, laughing at him before placing a kiss on his cheek.

Within a few minutes Jackie was sound asleep, Robbie stayed awake to watch over her for a while before he attempted to shut his eyes too as tonight was the first time in several months that he had been able to sleep in his own bed.

~

Jackie felt the cold side of the bed where Robbie had been when she fell asleep. Although she was disappointed that he wasn't here when she woke up she knew that he'd be hovering about so that he didn't disturb her too much.

Looking at the clock on the wall she knew that she'd overslept and for the first time in a long time she didn't feel guilty about it. “Robbie,” she called out to find out if he was still in the flat.

A few minutes passed by the time he returned with their breakfast. He placed the tray containing two hot sandwiches and two cups of tea on bed while he took the space next to her.

Jackie lifted the top of one the rolls, smirking when she saw butter, tomato ketchup and brown sauce on her bacon roll. “What’s all this for?” she asked.

“I'm making a fuss of you so I don't get a smack just about now,” he replied, twisting her empty threat from the night before.

Jackie smiled at him before taking a large bite from her breakfast. “So good,” she mumbled with her mouth full.

“Did you get a decent sleep?”

“Yeah, I haven't slept that good for ages. What about you?”

“I had a decent sleep and last night was the first time in months that I've spent the whole night in here.”

The comment had all but confirmed Jackie's suspicions about his sleeping habits and she knew that he'd tell her when he was ready to and not before.

“It must have been the company,” they said in unison.

Once they finished breakfast, Robbie took the used crockery to the kitchen while Jackie went into the bathroom to get dressed in last night's clothes. She was going home to change before work anyway so she could cope for a little longer in an outfit that wasn’t her usual style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _(Robbie/Jackie)_ \- The events of this chapter take place between the scenes where Robbie and Jackie follow Bomber and Anita out of the Palace and the next morning when Jackie and Burke are interviewing Anita.
> 
> I know I’ve dealt with Robbie’s problems (his various addictions) in some of my other fics but I wanted to have a conversation between him and Jackie that not only addressed those and that thing with Donna that was forgotten about as soon as it was brought up but also got their friendship back on track.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: morning.

Jackie was relieved that she managed to get home to change into more comfortable clothes before going to the police station. She’d spent the best part of the morning proof reading the reports into the cage fighting case ready to send to Procurator Fiscal, omitting certain personal things from the undercover operation.

Her phones had been ringing regularly while she worked yet all of the incoming calls and text messages Jackie had received during morning had been from everyone but the person she really needed to speak to.

“Oh for f...” she cursed as her phone beeped with a new message alert. Quickly reading it, she locked the keypad before placing it on the desk. 

Robbie looked up from his case report. “I take it that Chris still hasn't called,” he said, clearly worrying about his best friend. 

“No he hasn't.” Jackie paused. “Maybe I should give him another call and find out where he is.” 

Not wanting to put his foot in it with her over the seemingly one sided relationship, Robbie said, “He could be busy, leave it for now.” Purposely missing _or in Edinburgh_ off.

Jackie nodded her head at his suggestion. “Yeah, you're right. I'm guess just I’m getting a little twitchy because he doesn't know about Peanut yet and I'd rather tell him than have him hear from the rumour mill.”

“That's understandable,” Robbie said before glancing across to the door when he saw Chris making his way toward them. “Oh speak of the devil.”

Jackie let out a shaky sigh. “Wish me luck,” she said as she stood up to greet him.

Chris stopped beside their joined desks and said, “I got your message, what is it that you need to tell me?”

Linking their arms, Jackie said, “Not here, outside.”

~

Once they were on the roof and away from prying eyes, Chris watched Jackie, who was nervous for a few moments, more so than when they left the office to have this private conversation. “How have you been? I haven't seen you for ages,” he said in an effort to break the barrier between them.

“Yeah I’ve been good.” This was going to be more difficult than it ought to be. It didn't help that past discussions with Michael and Brian about having children were replaying in her mind like a record stuck on repeat. “Listen Chris, there’s something that I need to tell you.” 

Recognising that they both wanted different things from the relationship, Chris took a moment to gather his thoughts before speaking. “Go on Jackie. I won't know what it is unless you tell me.”

“I'm pregnant.” Jackie observed his reaction to the news, noticing that he looked more shocked than disappointed. 

“Oh right, do you know what you're going to do?”

“Of course I know what I’m going to do!” His reaction was like a hammer blow to her even though a part of her expected it, it still hurt. “Look I know that this is a bit of a bombshell but I’m still trying to get my head around it too.”

“How long have you known?” he asked.

“A little over three weeks. I did two over the counter tests, then I went to the doctors to have it confirmed.” 

“Sorry Jackie, I can't do this, not now.” He knew that he couldn’t deal with the responsibility of being a father, not while he was making regular trips to edinbugrh to deal with a messy divorce. “You and I weren't serious, I thought you knew that.”

Jackie was beginning to feel more and more unsettled by his reaction to the news, wanting nothing more than for the ground to open up and swallow her whole. The next words out of her mouth were angrier than she intended them to be. “Yeah, I did know that but I thought that maybe you'd have reacted differently.”

Chris hesitated for a beat. “I would have reacted differently had you told me as soon as you knew.”

“I wanted to tell you the day I found out but you were in Edinburgh and every time I called you, your phone was going straight to voice mail.”

He knew that she had a point about his absence but he didn't have the heart to tell her that his frequent trips to Edinburgh weren't actually work related or that their short lived fling was a rebound romance. “Jackie, I...”

“Don't bother. It's good to know where I am when it comes to your priorities.”

Watching her walk away, he said, “good luck.” Glancing back, she gave him a _forget you_ smile before making her way down to the top floor from the roof.

~

Karen waited until Jackie had passed her in the corridor before catching up with her. “Are you okay?” she enquired when Jackie tried to hide the fact that she'd been crying.

“Aye I'm fine,” she answered nonchalantly.

Karen regarded her answer for a moment, ushering her into a vacant room that was still full of boxes from the most recent office move. “You've told Chris,” she stated.

“Yeah, I just told him a few minutes ago. It didn't go too well.”

She wasn't sure if she'd like Jackie's next answer but Karen still asked, “What did he say?” She had offered to be there for her when she needed it and this was looking like one of those times.

“He said that we weren't serious and,” Jackie let out a despondent chuckle. “That I should have known that.” Wiping her eyes on her jacket sleeve before continuing. “I only got involved with him because I wanted something casual too.” Taking a moment to look at Karen, Jackie wondered why she was telling all of this to someone she barely knew let alone trusted. “When it comes to Peanut, I’ll figure something out and Robbie has said that he'll help.”

Karen recognised the underlying loneliness and frustration that Jackie was speaking about and rather than saying something she'd regret she considered changing the subject to something neutral.

An awkward silence descended between the pair were for a few moments before Karen broke it to give Jackie some much needed good news.

“Your promotion has been confirmed,” Karen stated, tactfully changing the subject.

“Oh, wow,” Jackie started, “I never expected to pass the Inspectors exam let alone get promoted to D.I.”

Karen couldn’t help the rarely seen smile that formed on her lips. “With all of your experience, I would have been surprised if you hadn’t passed.”

“Hmm. It’s just that with everything that’s been going on recently, I'd actually forgotten about it.”

“That’s understandable Jackie. I’ll let you in on something else; Mita Rahim has passed her Sergeants exam. There’ll be an announcement to the team at the end of the day.”

Feeling a little better than she had before their talk, Jackie said, “I feel like I should be doing something for you, you’ve been so good about everything and I appreciate it.”

“Don’t be daft, I like to do what I can for friends,” Karen said, chuckling at her response to the compliment. “Remember that whatever happens, it'll be for the best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _(Jackie/Chris)_ \- The events of this chapter take place quite early on in Ends Of Justice.
> 
> In For Their Sins, Jackie and Michael were having a philosophical discussion about doing things differently if they got to live their lives again and she said _“Well, to be honest, since this all started up here, I’ve been thinking about whether I’ll have children.”_ and then in Football Crazy, Brian asked Jackie what she thought about having children and her answer was _“I’m sorry. They’re just such a big responsibility. I guess you spend the whole time just caring about them and saving them from hurt.”_ Which both struck me as being the responses of a woman who, at the time, wasn’t ready to take that next step in her life and in their marriage.
> 
> After Fallen Angels we never saw Chris again, okay, Robbie did ask about him in Bloodsport and got a rather flippant response from Jackie which made me wonder what had happened between them to cause her to react like that. 
> 
> I was in two minds about doing this, a break-up, especially for what is essentially a fluff/light-hearted prompts challenge, however, given Chris’s inexplicable absence from the final two episodes and the way he wasn’t mentioned at all made sense to have a chapter that dealt with that. At the time the last series aired here in Scotland, I got the impression from Twitter (of all places), that he wasn’t very well received by the fans as love interest for Jackie or as minor (potentially) recurring character. For me it isn’t that I don’t like him, more that he seemed to be poorly written and developed, essentially shoehorned in to create a distance between Robbie and Jackie which didn’t quite work for me.
> 
> This isn’t the last we’ll be seeing of Chris as he will be putting in an appearance in future chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: evening.

Robbie and Jackie couldn't pinpoint what it was about spending this evening together that felt right. For them it felt like they were finally getting back on an even keel with their friendship especially with all of the negative things that had been thrown their way recently.

Jackie took a few more chips from Robbie's plate after she'd already finished her own fish supper. “For Peanut,” she joked.

Robbie couldn't help the smirk that started because she frequently took food from his plate without asking. “How are you doing?” he enquired. Although he didn't have all of the details, he knew that something had happened between her and Chris earlier in the day.

“We've split up,” Jackie absently remarked. “We wanted different things and he doesn't want to know about Peanut.”

Taking a moment before he spoke again, Robbie’s main thought was that Chris was a bastard for letting a good thing go. Clearing his throat when Jackie let out a soft laugh, he said, “You can do better than him. Anything you need, even if its at three am, just say it.”

“Thanks,” Jackie said. She was glad that he was sticking by her even though he didn't have to. “You know what’s strange? I'm actually relieved that we're over,” she admitted and the words didn't feel as out of place as she thought they would.

“What did he say when you told him?”

Jackie shook her head. “It doesn't matter.”

Robbie noticed the way she spoke and recognised that she was holding some things back from him, a sign that although they were getting there, there was still work that had to be done before they'd be spending more than a couple of hours together after work and telling each other everything.

“What was it you wanted to ask me?”

Robbie let out a deep cleansing breath. “I've been thinking about how much I’ve moved around over the last few years and I know that I need to settle down, especially if I’m going to get my gambling and drinking under control.”

Of the ultimatums he had been given recently, it had been the one that she had given him that was the only motivation he needed to make his request and yet he was scared that she would say no because of his problems and the company he often kept. 

“Am I going to like where this is going?” Jackie asked.

“Possibly.”

“Robbie, you're going around in circles.”

“I was wondering if it could stay with you for a while. My lease is up in a few weeks and I’d rather not have to trudge around all of the letting agents in the city again to find a decent flat.”

“Well, it did work out quite well before but that was only temporary.” Jackie took a few moments to consider his suggestion. “Apart from addressing your addictions, why do you really want to move in with me? 

“When I’m with you I feel settled and everything is under control. I’m not scared that someone is going to break in and put a gun to my head like Baby Doc did.” Noting the sceptical look Jackie was giving him Robbie knew that the rest of his answer would have to be something that benefited the both of them in the long run. “I want to be around to help you and Peanut as much as you'll let me.”

Jackie sighed. “Robbie, I understand you reasons for wanting this but it is a lot that you're asking of me. If I do say yes, who will help you move your things to my house?”

“I'll ask Matt and Duncan to help.” Robbie was grateful that she hadn't dismissed his request entirely. “I don't want you to take any unnecessary risks with Peanut.”

She knew that he was wrapping her in cotton wool and as much as she hated it when other people did that, she occasionally let him get away with it because it was always done with good intentions. “Give me some time to think about it.”

Robbie smiled. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _(Robbie/Jackie)_ \- SSet after the end of Ends Of Justice.
> 
> We walked passed three of the flats where Robbie has lived during the series on a day out in Glasgow and that visit is what inspired the conversation between Robbie and Jackie about him moving around so much and not being able to settle down anywhere.
> 
> I actually wanted Robbie to stop moving house so much in the series and it never happened, so that is why making it is his suggestion to move in with Jackie was an easy one to write, especially with having a canon reference to it.
> 
> In Genesis, Robbie stayed with Jackie for a few days while his flat was drying out after flooding from his upstairs neighbours. Although it showed him going to his car, ready to go home at the end of the ep, something I can and do go a hundred different ways with. I’m always commenting at how at ease he and Jackie are around each other especially in such an intimate setting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The timeline for chapters six to ten is September 2010 to January 2011 and follows the beginning of the post canon events.
> 
> It has been forever since I updated this fic because the mojo for it completely wandered off. I'll try to get into some kind of routine for updating as I'd like to finish it before the end of the year.
> 
> Prompt: restaurant.

Within the past month Jackie had been promoted to D.I. and Robbie had moved in, although their current case was taking a toll on them emotionally, they were adjusting relatively easily to all of the changes to their lives.

Robbie’s impromptu decision to make their announcements privately rather than at a restaurant had taken some of the stress off of the night as soul music and scattered conversations filled the downstairs rooms of Jackie's home as she and Robbie looked after their guests.

They both knew that their announcements tonight could cause friction with some of the guests, if they hadn’t already figured out what they were going to be told. 

“This is cosy,” Matt remarked to Jackie, who was perched on the armrest of the chair, as Duncan entered the soon to be overcrowded living room. Jackie leant in a little to try and talk to the older man while they were waiting for the meal to be ready.

“Robbie said that he forgot to book a table at Rogano's for tonight. He didn’t try to get a table anywhere else, offering to cook if everyone came here instead.”

A small smile crept on Matt's lips knowing that Robbie will have had this get together planned all along. “Is it home made or a takeaway?” he teased.

“Piss off,” Jackie said laughing at an almost faded memory. “I made such a fool of myself that night.”

It was before his time at Maryhill but Matt just laughed knowing that another woman will have been involved in a missed opportunity for his charges.

Karen and Mita came through from the kitchen to join the others while Robbie put the finishing touches to the food. “He kicked us out,” Mita half mumbled.

The four of them carried on their conversations for a few minutes longer until Robbie’s shout of, “Grubs up!” echoed through the rooms, they made their way into the kitchen for the home made meal of lasagne and cannoli.

~

The conversations the group had while they ate were full of humour and nostalgia, the younger members noticed that the older members of the group were talking about some of their previous cases and people they've worked with down the years.

The topics were making Mita and Duncan feel little left out because they were still relatively new to police work and didn't have much to contribute to the conversation other than the occasional ah okay.

Stacking the used plates in the centre of the table, Mita and Duncan were glancing at each other to get some courage to break up the nostalgic turn of the night and find out why they were there.

Letting out a small cough, Duncan indicated that he wanted to say something.

“Go ahead son,” Matt said.

“Why are we here?”

For a moment Matt's own curiosity got the better of him too. “What's with all the fuss you two?”

Robbie smirked at the questions. “Jackie first.”

“You first,” Jackie said, lightly kicking the side of Robbie’s leg for putting her on the spot. “My announcement can wait.”

“Oh just tell us already,” Karen commanded even though she already knew what Jackie was going to say.

Mita and Duncan laughed at the uncharacteristic outburst, quickly quieting down when they realised neither had a witty enough comeback to keep the banter flowing.

“I've moved in with Jackie.” Robbie sighed. “I decided that I need to settle down and the only way to do that is by living with her.”

“Until she kills you,” Matt muttered under his breath.

“Great, you've just offered your couch as an option for when I kick him out,” Jackie added half-jokingly.

“Do you want any help to move your stuff Robbie?” Duncan blurted out a lot quicker than he had intended to.

“Yeah that'd be great,” Robbie replied. “When are you free?”

“This weekend.”

Matt jumped in, adding, “Me too.” to the list of helpers.

Karen looked around the table before focusing on Jackie. “And your announcement, Jackie?”

Letting out a deep cleansing breath, Jackie said, “I'm pregnant.” She was originally planning to make a comment about their being a new member joining the team sometime in March but she changed her mind when it came to it, getting it over with as quickly as possible.

Matt rubbed his hand over his face. “Jesus,” he started, “Congratulations. How long have you two been keeping all this a secret?”

Robbie and Jackie were bemused the reaction, looking at each other for a moment before Robbie spoke on their behalf. “We aren't together, the baby isn't mine.” Those words seemed to tug at him in a way he didn't expect. “Chris is the dad but he's not going to be around.”

“Is this true?” Matt asked, while trying not to go ballistic at the actions of the doctor and soon to be absent father.

“Yeah, it's true,” Jackie confirmed, “Chris and I have split up.” Those words didn't hurt her like she thought they would once she'd said them out loud.

“He’s an idiot,” Duncan contributed.

“You'll be a great mum,” Mita said as she came around to Jackie's side of the table, giving her a hug. “I can babysit when you need it.”

Duncan followed suit, gently squeezing her shoulder rather than hugging her as there were still times when he felt a little intimidated by Robbie and Matt to get too close to her. “Congratulations.”

“This is a shock,” Matt said before swallowing the tumbler of whisky in one go that Karen had quickly poured and placed in front of him. “Like the kids said, if you need a babysitter, let me know so that I can unavailable.”

Jackie couldn't help but laugh at the comment. “Great, I'll leave Peanut in your office.”

The others all laughed at the easy back and forth between the pair.

~

A short moment later Jackie let out a loud yawn. “Sorry, can’t help it,” she said sheepishly.

Taking that as a cue to leave, Mita said, “We should get going, thanks for tonight.” The others said their goodbyes with Karen taking a little longer so that she could have a quick word with Jackie before leaving.”

“Come in later tomorrow,” she said, her concern showing in a way that she hoped was friendly not managerial.”

“Thanks Karen,” Jackie said, giving her friend a quick hug. “Night,”

~

As soon as the last of their guests had left, Robbie approached Jackie who was in the kitchen doing the dishes, quietly checking that she was okay as he noticed that she became increasingly tired as the night wore on.

“You should go up, I can finish this off,” he offered.

Giving him an appreciative smile for the concern, Jackie said, “I'll be fine, I’m sure I can keep my eyes open for a few more minutes Robbie.”

Once the dishes were drip drying on the draining board, Robbie and Jackie made their way to the living room, both opting for the sofa, putting their feet up on the coffee table.

“That was easier than I thought it would be,” she admitted.

“Yeah it was. I thought that the boss was going to give us a 'dad' speech about living together and the baby.”

“Me too, at least it shows that he cares.”

Robbie observed her for several seconds. “Are you okay?” he queried, knowing how difficult the last couple of months have been for her.

“I'm okay Rob,” she answered. “I just wonder what my dad would think about all of this.”

“Are you going to tell him?”

Jackie remained silent for a beat as Robbie's question threw her a little because he knows that it is hard for her with them being estranged, only getting to see Jocelyn and Jamie when she has time off.

He was beginning to think that her silence was intentional until he looked to see her sleeping. He got up to bring a blanket to keep her warm as he wasn't going to wake her to move when she was at the point of exhaustion from a long day.

While he was up he grabbed a notebook and pen from the side table and started jotting names to put a plan together to reunite the estranged family so that the baby would have a granddad and uncles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _(Robbie, Jackie, Matt, Duncan, Mita and Karen)_ – Set September 2010.
> 
> This chapter is the beginning of the post canon arc of the story.
> 
> In Long Time Dead, during the final scene, Robbie and Jackie were undecided on where they were going to eat out after the case was closed and they ruled out going for a Chinese and Mixed Grill, opting for a Vegetarian meal and in Wavelength, Jackie seemed unhappy that her engagement to Brian was public knowledge before she had a chance to tell the rest of the team.
> 
> It’s because of those canon references that I was originally going to have Jackie and Robbie make their respective announcements to the rest of the team at a public gathering then changed it to a dinner party at home because it felt more natural for them to announce in private.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: dreams. Dream sequence is in italics.
> 
> This chapter very briefly ties in with chapter 10 of Twice Unjust.

In the weeks following the announcements they had made to their friends, Robbie had only managed to find one of Jackie's relatives during his ongoing search, while Jackie had cut her hours back and started working from home more because she was having a difficult pregnancy which was affecting her health. 

The current case had not only taken it’s toll on everyone, it also brought about the biggest change to date for Robbie and Jackie, who met Lucas, an orphaned and traumatised five year old during the investigation, he was presently living with them until a permanent foster family could be found for him.

_Going to the seaside for the day had been an early morning spur of the moment decision as it was intended to give Lucas and Aithne something a little different to do as well as giving Robbie and Jackie an opportunity to relax as they struggled to keep up with the demands of a full time job and raising the kids._

_Giving it a few minutes before joining the two children to the waters edge, Jackie turned to Robbie, gently kissing him on the lips. “This was a great idea, Rob,” she said before leaving him to get their things together._

_As the dying embers of a disposable barbecue extinguished, Robbie packed away most of their belongings while Jackie took the children paddling in the sea for the final time that day._

_It was a moment of immense pride for Robbie because he knew that she had been scared of water since childhood and that she’d attempted to conquer her fear for Lucas and Aithne._

_Jackie, Lucas and Aithne ran to where Robbie was sitting. He laughed at how wet the kids were while he helped them to dry off before shielding them while they changed into dry clothes, making their way to the station for the train journey home._

Waking with a start, Robbie was surprised by his dream because they had never been as vivid or specific in the past.

They were usually instantly forgettable.

Quickly getting out of bed, Robbie had already decided that Jackie had to know straight away even though it was the middle of the night and she would be mad at him for waking her up over a silly dream.

~

Once he was outside Jackie’s room he hesitated for a moment before going in, carefully sitting on the edge of the bed. “Sorry Peanut,” he whispered to her bump. “I need to talk to your mummy.”

With one eye opened, Jackie sleepily said, “No you’re not and no you don’t.”

Robbie smirked at the quick comments, replying with, “I am and I do.” He laughed before he spoke again. “I’m being serious darling, I just had this dream about us.”

A disgusted look started across Jackie’s features, “I really don’t want to know.”

“Not that kind of a dream,” he paused before recalling the details. “It was a nice day so we took the kids to Ayr for the day and had a barbecue on the beach, you took them paddling in the sea while I watched the barbecue burn out.”

“Robbie, you know that I’m scared of water,” Jackie reminded him. “Why did you say the kids?” she asked, still feeling shaky after having another night terror.

“You went paddling in the sea with Lucas and Peanut and in my dream he was seven and she was almost two. They were happy, we were happy.”

Jackie became intrigued by Robbie's dream. “What did she look like?”

Robbie grinned at her question. “She looked a lot like you, she had long dark curly hair and the most gorgeous green eyes. She had her dad’s nose though. She was so beautiful, Jackie, I want it to be March already.”

Jackie couldn’t help the wave affection she felt after hearing about her best friend’s dream. It made her feel a little better about her own bad dreams. “Robbie, why did you feel that you have to wake me up?”

“In my dream, the four of us are a family and we’re in love and happy. Everything was right for us and that is quite an achievement for us considering everything that we have been through together.”

“I think we’re past all of that Robbie,” Jackie smiled at him. “It sounds like you had a nice dream, I keep having nightmares about Peanut.”

Robbie moved closer to her, offering a hug she carefully shifted to a sitting position, Jackie easily accepted the comfort, taking a few moments to enjoy the safety of it. 

“Do you want to tell me about these nightmares?”

Jackie shook her head. “I’d rather not Robbie, they scare me and I don’t want anything bad to happen to Peanut.” refusing to add _or to me_ because that scared her more than she was ready to admit to.

“I understand. Whenever you’re ready I'll be here to listen.”

Jackie easily realised that she liked having Robbie around, even though he sometimes did her head in with his womanising, she was also grateful that he didn’t push her into telling him that she’d dreamt about losing the baby.

Pulling away from their hug when a figure appeared in the doorway, Robbie turned to see Lucas rubbing the sleep stones from his eyes. “What are you doing?” he shyly asked.

“Talking,” Robbie replied, concerned that the boy was also awake. “What’s wrong matey?”

Lucas hesitated before speaking, he still worried that he’d get into trouble for being awake. “I had another bad dream about mummy and granddad,” he wavered again before joining his guardians on the bed. “Can I sleep in here?” he asked, fear evident in his voice.

“Of course you can lovely,” Jackie answered, making room for him to get under the covers, snuggling in beside her.

“Can Robbie stay here too?”

Jackie glanced at Robbie, who was waiting for her to give him the okay to join them. “It’s up to you Rob.”

Robbie didn’t answer before moving to the other side of the bed, settling under the covers he draped an arm across Lucas and Jackie who quickly fell asleep.

He waited a while before going back to sleep because he was worried about them and didn’t like that they were having bad dreams that he couldn’t do anything about until they were ready to open up all he could do was wait and be there for them as best as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _(Robbie/Jackie; the dream scene features Lucas and Aithne)_ \- Set October 2010
> 
> This is the first chapter of the post canon arc that features Aithne and Lucas, my original child characters who were first introduced in With Every Move I Die and Twice Unjust respectively. Lucas’s introduction in this story ties in with the timeline of Twice Unjust and he will be featuring quite a lot in later chapters and as Aithne is introduced as a two year old in Robbie’s dream, she will be making her first appearance as a newborn in a later chapter.
> 
> I wanted Robbie to be the one to have a dream about the future and having settled family life with Jackie and the two kids because of the two of them he is the one with the most to lose if he messes up in anyway and not just with his addictions.
> 
> The location Robbie talks about from his dream is partly inspired by my own experiences of living in a coastal town in Scotland.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: feeling a/the baby kick.
> 
> This chapter very briefly ties in with chapter 10 of Twice Unjust.

Since the Children’s Panel hearing Lucas had started primary school and was permanently living with Robbie and Jackie.

The team all took turns in taking him to school and picking him up afterwards. It was Karen's week for the school run, she often chose to walk home with him as it was one of her favourite things to do away from the office as it gave her a break from the endless paperwork as well as giving Lucas the time to get to know her better.

Karen noticed that Lucas was unusually quiet for the first few minutes of the short walk home, she asked, “What did you do today?” rather than _what’s wrong?_

“Nothing,” Lucas mumbled before trying to answer her again. “The other kids are asking things about me,” he sighed.

“And you don’t want to tell them,” Karen said recognising the underlying anxiety he was failing to hide. 

“Not yet,” Lucas answered. “Can’t.”

Karen knew that she had to change the conversation before he withdrew completely. “What lessons did you have today?” 

“Numbers in the morning and they’re hard,” he half complained. “Reading in the afternoon, I picked my Spiderman comic.”

As they approached the house, Karen handed Lucas the key to get in with. “Tell Jackie that I’ll cook tea.”

“Fish finger sandwiches,” Lucas said expectantly.

Karen chuckled. “With red and brown sauce.”

~

Once they were inside Karen closed the door, speaking loudly to announce their arrival before she hung their coats on the hook. When she got no reply she went to the living room where she found Jackie sound asleep on the sofa, giving her shoulder a gentle tap, she asked, “How are you feeling, Jackie?” concerned that the woman was still having complications with her pregnancy.

Slowly opening her eyes, Jackie replied, “I’m okay when I'm not moving,” she didn’t want to admit that the latest ear infection had taken her to the point exhaustion and more fearful of losing Peanut because her body wasn’t adapting to all of the physical changes. “I’m bloody fed up of these ear infections, whoever said this was easy needs a slap,” she mildly threatened.

Karen gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze. “I’m making fish finger sandwiches for Lucas, if you’re up to it, do you want one?”

“Yeah, I'll try one,” Jackie said, hoping that she’d be able to keep the food down for a change.

Waiting for the other woman to leave the room, Jackie slowly and carefully sat up giving herself a few minutes for the dizziness to subside, once it had, she stood up, making her way to the kitchen.

She took a seat at the table with Lucas sitting on her knee, while Karen cooked, she was speaking quietly to Lucas, asking him the same questions about his day at school that Karen had. His answers told her that he was holding some things back and that he’d tell them all when he was ready to do so.

“What was that, Jackie?” Lucas asked, remaining still for a moment when he felt something touch his side. 

“That was Peanut,” she replied, grinning at the child's natural curiosity. “She’s saying hello to you.”

“Really?” Lucas asked, awestruck by the strange sensation, he adjusted his position to place a hand on her ever expanding bump to feel the kicks again. “Wow! It tickles,” he stated wanting the moment to go on for a little while longer.

“What does that feel like?” Karen enquired, masking her own disappointment that it was something that she hadn’t experienced for herself.

“At first it felt like I was being pinched on the inside but now it feels like actual kicking.” Jackie glanced at Karen who was finishing the cooked sandwiches. “Want to feel, Kare?”

“Another time,” Karen answered, bringing the plate of food to the table, sitting with them as they ate.

“That text earlier,” Karen started, “What is it about Chris?”

“I was raging, I shouldn’t have sent it. Sorry.”

Karen gave Jackie a _don’t ever be sorry_ look before she spoke again. “What happened?”

“I bumped into Chris when I was in town,” Jackie started. “I was coming out of the chemist when he came up to me.”

“What did he want?”

Jackie heaved a sigh, “He wanted to know how me and Peanut are doing,” she paused, “He had the nerve to ask if we could start over, he said that he’d made a mistake about us on the day that I told him.”

“A mistake?” Karen was surprised by the absent father’s choice of words. “I hope you told him to piss off.”

Jackie laughed at the unexpected comments, glad that she and Karen had somewhat buried the hatchet becoming friends and allies over the last few months.

“I didn’t answer him, I got in the car and left without saying a word.”

Lucas contributed, “Good for you, Jackie” to their exchange. The women couldn’t help but chuckle at the seemingly impeccable timing of the boys witty remark, he was definitely a Ross.

“I love you,” Jackie declared, kissing the top of his head, hoping that it wasn’t too soon for him to be hearing those words or receiving affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _(Jackie, Karen, Lucas)_ \- Set November 2010
> 
> Jackie’s on early maternity leave because she’s having a difficult pregnancy and she also keeps getting ill so she has to take more precautions than she usually has to.
> 
> Lucas has been living with Robbie and Jackie for several weeks now and they were granted custody at his Children's Panel hearing. Karen collects him from school because Jackie isn’t up to it at the moment and Robbie is working on several cases with the new team.
> 
> The combination of ketchup and brown sauce is one of Jackie’s quirks and is inspired by a scene in Wages Of Sin when Stuart says _“ugh, brown sauce and tomato ketchup”_ when Jackie gives him her bacon roll after Matt tells her _“And don’t bring that roll in my car.”_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: massage.

Robbie had recently been struggling with his recovery from addiction and he knew that stress was a factor in them because it was while Jackie was in hospital following yet another complication from an antibiotic resistant infection with the pregnancy, one that also affected peanut.

Worrying about Jackie and the two kids got to him in a way that he hadn’t expected because it scared him that he could lose all three of them if he didn’t get the drinking and gambling problems under control and be there for them.

Jackie was relieved to finally get in the shower, several hours after getting home from hospital. She dried and dressed, opting for leggings, an old Celtic hoodie of Robbie's that he had left lying around and slippers, making her way to the kitchen to make two cups of tea before going upstairs to see how he was getting on with assembling the cot and pram.

Hearing Jackie on the stairs snapped Robbie out of his self pity. He finished tightening the all of the screws on the cot, placing the mattress and a teddy inside it when Jackie entered the room, handing his tea to him. “Have me and Lucas converted you?” he teased when he saw the top she was wearing.

“Not at all, but you shouldn’t leave your shite lying around.”

Robbie stood, chuckling at the comments while giving his shoulders and neck a flex before taking a much needed swig of his drink. “You should have said, I would have made the tea,” he offered trying not to sound condescending.

Jackie rolled her eyes at his comment. “I’m pregnant, not incapable.”

Smiling sheepishly, he said, “Sorry, I just worry about you and Peanut. That last infection was a doozy,” purposely leaving off _“I thought I was going to lose you both.”_

Picking up on things that he was holding back, either on purpose or to protect her, she wasn’t sure and asked, “How’ve you been doing Rob?”

“Not too good.” Robbie sighed. “I wanted to start gambling again when you were in hospital. It was worse on the nights when Lucas stayed with Karen or Matt because I had no one to come home to.”

“How much did you lose?” she enquired, although she was disappointed by his admission, it was a relief to know that he could still confide in her about his problems.

“I lost nothing, I was tempted but it couldn’t actually do it.” Robbie started. “I’d drive to a casino or a club and sit in the car park for a while, then I'd drive home.”

Jackie had sat on the bed while they were talking. “What did you do? And don’t say a stripper.”

Robbie chuckled at the phrasing, he missed the subtle innuendo they often engaged in. “On the really bad nights I worked on something here, it’s for Peanut. Once I was finished, I'd have get ready for work, see to Lucas or pick him up from Karen’s, then we’d go to the hospital on the way in to see you.”

Jackie couldn’t help the sad sigh that escaped before she spoke. “I hadn’t realised that all of this has been just as difficult for you.”

“It has but I'm getting there,” Robbie admitted while helping her up from the bed. Taking her hand, he lead her to the back room which once served as an office. “One good thing about you being out of the way...”

“Cheeky git,” Jackie teased.

Robbie smirked at the back handed compliment. “It gave me the time I needed to finish a project in the spare room.” Moving behind her, his hands over her eyes, guiding her into the recently transformed space.

“Will I like it?” she asked, apprehension clear in her voice as to what the mystery project was.

“You will,” he whispered before loudly announcing, “I present you with Peanut’s bedroom.”

Jackie remained silent for several minutes, taking in the colour scheme of pale browns on the walls with cream rugs carefully positioned on the wooden floors.

There was a rocking chair by the window, a chest of drawers already well stocked with the clothes and essentials her friends had given to her in a corner and away from view was a private changing area with a space in the centre of the room for the cot to go. 

She took several moments more to touch everything that was already in the room, realising that it was in moments like this that made all of her past heartache over motherhood seem insignificant. These were the ones she wouldn’t swap for anything in the world. “Robbie, this is perfect,” she declared, kissing him on the lips. “Thank you.”

Robbie put his arm across her shoulders, returning the affectionate gesture. “There is a snag though.”

“What’s that?” she enquired when he pointed to the mismatched, partly assembled pram.

“You need a bloody PHD in pictographs to put one of these things together. I'll get it done though.”

“Want a hand? I can pass things and we might be able to get it assembled between us.

~

It had taken over ten minutes for Robbie to disassemble his initial attempt at putting the pram together. Glancing between the equipment and instruction booklet to determine what had to be used first, he and Jackie were sitting on the floor of Peanut’s room with all of the parts separated in size ordered piles.

Jackie eventually passed the largest part to Robbie. “It looks like the chassis,” she said while gathering her next pile of parts to be used

Once he had connected the handlebar, swivel wheels and large wheels to the frame, he looked over to see Jackie reading the next steps in the guidance notes. “Next?”

“Unfolding the chassis,” she read out loud. “Watch your fingers.”

“Let me guess,” Robbie smirked, “take care to avoid trapping fingers.” Jackie nodded, returning her attention to the manual while he tested out the brakes and adjusted the handlebar to what would be a comfortable height for when it they took Peanut out for a walk. He attached the support frame for the bassinet, then the carry handle.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, he rotated his neck to relieve the knots that were becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

“You okay?” she asked as he sat down to have a quick break before adding the bassinet to the frame. “I’ll work my magic when we’ve got this finished,” she offered.

“Shoulders are killing me,” he grimaced while attempting to release some of the built up tension in his overworked muscles.

She couldn’t help the wave of nostalgia that spending the day alone Robbie brought on, realising that these were the times she truly missed, even when they weren’t seeing eye to eye on seemingly trivial things.

Knowing there would never be a good time to bring it up, Robbie said, “Lucas mentioned something about you and Chris. What’s happening?”

“Nothing’s happening with Chris.” Jackie shook her head as she recalled a previous encounter with her ex. “I saw him in town a while back and we went for a coffee,” she paused for a moment, “I know that I told Karen I walked away.”

Understanding that although the two had become friends over the past six months there was still some distrust. “What did he want?”

“He asked how I was doing and if there was anything that he could do for the baby. He also asked me if I'd consider trying again now that he’d had time to think things through.”

“He’s a cheeky bastard,” Robbie irately stated before adding, “Think what through? It’s not like staying around for you and your kid is a hard thing to do.” He stopped himself from ranting before he got too angry about the way his ex-wife had pulled all the strings when it came to spending time with his son when he was younger.

“For him it was. I told that I couldn’t be with him because he’d already walked away once.” Wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her hoodie, she said, “I’m glad you’re here though, I'd be a disaster if I was doing this on my own.”

“You wouldn’t be a disaster Jackie,” Robbie briefly paused before adding, “If we hadn’t screwed up our chances as often as we did, we’d have two kids by now and you’d be a brilliant mum.”

Jackie merely shrugged at the comments before watching Robbie putting together the final pieces of the pram while they continued talking. The mattress easily slotted into the space provided, the apron went on and zipped up without any issues.

He paused to take another look at the instruction booklet to figure out how the seat was meant to be fitted before giving up, deciding that it could wait a little while longer to be done.

“All done,” he declared, relieved to have gotten the most difficult task completed, “The seat can wait,” he added while lying on the floor for dramatic effect.

“Wasn’t that hard was it?” she teased while glancing down at him, not that she’d let on that it was just as difficult for her to pass the pieces and to explain where they were meant to go as she also found the manual confusing.

As tempting as it would be to join him on the floor, there was no way she was going to be able to comfortably do it and get up again without help.

~

“Sit up,” she instructed. “I’ll work my magic now we’ve got this finished.”

Robbie did as he was told and sat with his back to Jackie, waiting patiently for her to begin the promised massage. He gave his aching neck and shoulders another roll until he felt familiar hands slowly working at the tightness in his limbs.

“That’s so good,” he drawled as she continued to ease the tension in his shoulders, they were much tighter than his neck had been.

“I’ve been thinking,” she said paying attention to a particularly stubborn spot. “About this arrangement of ours.”

Fearing the worst Robbie rapidly admitted, “I’ve got two flats to look at next week and I'll take Lucas with me.”

“Slow down, it’s nothing that harsh.” Jackie was upset at his rash decision over the current living arrangements. “This is working out a lot better than any of us expected it to, so I was going to suggest that we could make this permanent. If you want to that is”

Curious as to why she was wanting to change the terms of their original agreement, Robbie asked, “Why now? Why not six months ago? And don’t tell me you don’t know.”

“Things were a lot different back then but now that we have Lucas it makes sense for you both to stay here and in the long run you’ll have stability that you need and I have some help with Peanut.”

Robbie let out a deflated sigh as he had been waiting for Jackie to make a decision about the arrangement since he moved in over the summer.

When she finished massaging his neck, he said, “There’s nothing to think about darling, I want to stay for as long you’ll put up with me and I know that Lucas does too.” He leant against her enjoying the comfort for a few minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _(Robbie/Jackie)_ \- Set December 2010
> 
> The shift from friends to lovers is beginning to happen for Robbie and Jackie, however, there is still a way to go before they are lovers.
> 
> I had quite a vivid image of Robbie taking the time to assemble a cot and pram for the baby and having sore shoulders from it. So Jackie offering to give him a massage afterwards was a nice way to begin the shift in their dynamic and also get some flirty banter in because there is a lot of that between them throughout canon.
> 
> For additional reference this is the [pram](http://www.mamasandpapas.com/product-bugaboo-cameleon-aluminium-chassis-tailored-fabric-set-orange/1259n5800/type-i/) and [cot](http://www.mamasandpapas.com/product-petite-cot-package-with-mattress-golden-oak/pkpe97901/type-i/) that Robbie assembles.

**Author's Note:**

> As this is a WIP, please let me know in a comment here or [on Dreamwidth](http://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/tag/fic:+let+me+fade) if you spot any mistakes so that I can fix them. Thanks.


End file.
